powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gaoranger Keys
The Gaoranger Keys are used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their Gaoranger forms, and have their individual weapons, etc. Here is the list of the Gaoranger Keys: *Gao Red (lion) *Gao Black (bison) *Gao Blue (shark) *Gao Yellow (eagle) *Gao White (white tiger) *Gao Silver (wolf) *Gao Purple (hammerhead shark) *Gao Viridian (alligator) *Gao Cyan (elephant) *Gao Powder (polar bear) *Gao Burgundy (black bear) *Gao Green (gorilla) *Gao Scarlet (falcon) *Gao Lavender (armadillo) *Gao Orange (giraffe) *Gao Azure (rhinoceros) *Gao Teal (deer) *Gao Crimson (kong) *Gao Gray (panda) *Gao Cerulean (peacock) *Gao Slate (crow) *Gao Beige (stingray) *Gao Brown (horse) *Gao Magenta (camel) *Gao Chartreuse (mouse) *Gao Wallaby (pale pink wallaby) *Gao Emerald (tortoise) *Gao Ash (walrus) *Gao Sapphire (manta ray) *Gao Mahogany (boar) *Gao Navy (bat) *Gao Maroon (cobra) *Gao Mammoth (tan mammoth) *Gao Hawk (red hawk) *Gao Vulture (black vulture) *Gao Owl (yellow owl) *Gao Swallow (light blue swallow) *Gao Swan (pink-and-white swan) *Gao Sea Green (sea turtle) *Gao Plum (koala) *Gao Vermilion (fox) *Gao Cadet Blue (hedgehog) *Gao Pink (flamingo) *Gao Cougar (turquoise cougar) *Gao Khaki (mole) *Gao Mauve (wombat) *Gao Tan (flying squirrel) *Gao Kangaroo (orange kangaroo) *Gao Saffron (pangolin) *Gao Taupe (sloth) *Gao Rabbit (pink rabbit) *Gao Amber (orangutan) *Gao Bittersweet (prairie dog) *Gao Ape (dark red ape) *Gao Crescent (yellow Asian bear) *Gao Howl (blue Japanese wolf) *Gao Crane (pink crane) *Gao Toad (black toad) *Gao Beaver (orange beaver) *Gao Hamster (periwinkle hamster) *Gao Citrine (lynx) *Gao Dark Gray (humpback whale) *Gao Aquamarine (dolphin) *Gao Orca (purple orca) *Gao Cream (pelican) *Gao Brick (lesser panda) *Gao Peach (raccoon) *Gao Fuchsia (mink) *Gao Indigo (skunk) *Gao Olive (mongoose) *Gao Panther (black panther) *Gao Cheetah (yellow cheetah) *Gao Periwinkle (penguin) *Gao Turquoise (dugong) *Gao Platinum (goat) *Gao Sheep (pink sheep) *Gao Amethyst (seal) *Gao Cerise (donkey) *Gao Shepherd (brown German shepherd) *Gao Hippopotamus (purple hippopotamus) *Gao Claret (reindeer) *Gao Sepia (crocodile) *Gao Forest (gecko) *Gao Lime (chameleon) *Gao Ecru (coyote) *Gao Pearl (zebra) *Gao Jaws (white shark) *Gao Sangria (gaur) *Gao Indochine (eel) *Gao Moccasin (sea snake) *Gao Jackal (gold jackal) *Gao Gemsbok (cyan gemsbok) *Gao Carp (blue carp) *Gao Salamander (orange salamander) *Gao Rattlesnake (green rattlesnake) *Gao Gunmetal (black lion) *Gao Bronze (buffalo) *Gao Copper (sawshark) *Gao Cobalt (condor) *Gao Gold (jaguar) *Gao Scorpion (brown scorpion) *Gao Grizzly (gray grizzly bear) *Gao Moose (gray moose) *Gao Platypus (teal platypus) *Gao Cow (pink Holstein cow) *Gao Goose (marble Canadian goose) *Gao Komodo (tan Komodo dragon) *Gao Swordfish (navy swordfish) *Gao Wolverine (crimson wolverine) *Gao Tasmanian (navy Tasmanian devil) *Gao Porcupine (purple porcupine) *Gao Elk (red elk) *Gao Squirrel (tan squirrel) *Gao Monkey (red monkey) *Gao Badger (purple badger) *Gao Mane (orange maned wolf) *Gao Grasshopper Mouse (green grasshopper mouse) *Gao Kangaroo Rat (tan kangaroo rat) *Gao Puffin (purple puffin) *Gao Echidna (red echidna) *Gao Anteater (green anteater) *Gao Umbrella (indigo umbrella bird) *Gao Ocelot (sienna ocelot) *Gao Weasel (purple weasel) *Gao Aardvark (blue aardvark) *Gao Pig (pink pig) *Gao Chipmunk (orange chipmunk) *Gao Horned Lizard (amber horned lizard) *Gao Toucan (blue toucan) *Gao Lobster (maroon lobster) *Gao Hornbill (yellow hornbill) *Gao Crossbill (red crossbill) *Gao Spoonbill (pink spoonbill) *Gao Hummingbird (teal hummingbird) *Gao Kudu (bronze kudu) *Gao Cicada (dark green cicada) *Gao Tarantula (lavender tarantula) *Gao Albatross (gray albatross) *Gao Muskox (brown muskox) *Gao Pronghorn (emerald pronghorn) *Gao Eagle Ray (bronze eagle ray) *Gao Viperfish (turquoise viperfish) *Gao Newt (orange newt) *Gao Hanmyo (green tiger beetle) *Gao Mosquito (pink mosquito) *Gao Frog (green frog) *Gao Tapir (gray tapir) *Gao Chicken (red chicken) *Gao Meerkat (dark green meerkat) *Gao Warthog (brown warthog) *Gao Opossum (green opossum) *Gao Starfish (orange starfish) *Gao Anglerfish (brown anglerfish) *Gao Hatchetfish (magenta hatchetfish) *Gao Blobfish (pink blobfish) *Gao Sturgeon (green sturgeon) *Gao Catfish (cyan catfish) *Gao Lionfish (crimson lionfish) *Gao Whippoorwill (gray whippoorwill) *Gao Stickleback (teal stickleback) *Gao Blue Whale (navy blue whale) *Gao Lamprey (pink lamprey) *Gao Tamarau (dark brown tamarau) *Gao Pigeon (gray pigeon) *Gao Kiwi (green kiwi) *Gao Centipede (amber centipede) *Gao Gazelle (turquoise gazelle) *Gao Bobcat (burgundy bobcat) *Gao Gopher (taupe gopher) *Gao Jerboa (tan jerboa) *Gao Turkey (brown turkey) *Gao Mantis (green mantis) *Gao Osprey (green osprey) *Gao Coelacanth (teal coelacanth) *Gao Wobbegong (tan wobbegong shark) *Gao Nurse Shark (steel blue nurse shark) *Gao Whale Shark (blue whale shark) *Gao Guitarfish (olive guitarfish) *Gao Zebu (beige zebu) *Gao Snow Leopard (cream snow leopard) *Gao Kuwaga (navy stag beetle) *Gao Dingo (yellow dingo) *Gao Hoatzin (navy hoatzin) *Gao Rikaon (dark brown African hunting dog) *Gao Parrot (green parrot) *Gao Teporingo (cerise volcano rabbit) *Gao Caracara (bronze caracara) *Gao Fennec (gray fennec fox) *Gao Crab (steel blue crab) *Gao Squid (purple squid) *Gao Kamikiri (dark brown longhorn beetle) *Gao Snail (chartreuse snail) *Gao Ibex (green ibex; male) *Gao Colobus (gray colobus) *Gao Pheasant (pink pheasant) *Gao Rat (silver rat) *Gao Axolotl (pale pink axolotl) *Gao Wildebeest (slate wildebeest) *Gao Gila (black-and-orange gila monster) *Gao Caracal (gray caracal) *Gao Markhor (teal markhor) *Gao Binturong (black binturong) *Gao Klipspringer (orange klipspringer) *Gao Chinkara (blue chinkara) *Gao Paradise (rainbow bird of paradise) *Gao Tamarin (white tamarin) *Gao Mandrill (teal mandrill) *Gao Blackbuck (black-and-white blackbuck) *Gao Hyrax (olive hyrax) *Gao Vole (blue vole) *Gao Lemming (teal lemming) *Gao Iguana (green iguana) *Gao Mountain (purple mountain goat) *Gao Dragonfly (blue dragonfly) *Gao Ringtail (teal ring-tailed lemur) *Gao Bluejay (blue-and-white bluejay) *Gao Quail (orange quail) *Gao Emu (black emu) *Gao Okapi (green okapi) *Gao Kookaburra (blue kookaburra) *Gao Nilgai (steel blue nilgai) *Gao Caiman (black caiman) *Gao Guinea (peach guinea pig) *Gao Chimpanzee (yellow chimpanzee) *Gao Tenrec (purple tenrec) *Gao Doberman (blue Doberman) *Gao Woodchuck (gold woodchuck) *Gao Arapaima (teal arapaima) *Gao Cassowary (navy cassowary) *Gao Heron (blue heron) *Gao Bulldog (teal bulldog) *Gao Terrier (yellow terrier) *Gao Cat (pink cat) *Gao Wisent (dark brown wisent) *Gao Olingo (amber olingo) *Gao Lammergeyer (indigo lammergeyer) *Gao Woolneck (brown woolly-necked stork) *Gao Seagull (gray seagull) *Gao Mongolian (burnt orange Przewalski's horse) *Gao Cacomistle (yellow cacomistle) *Gao Earthworm (beige earthworm) *Gao Frill-neck (maroon frilled-neck lizard) *Gao Mouflon (brown mouflon) *Gao Waterbuck (cobalt waterbuck) *Gao Goblin Shark (steel blue goblin shark) *Gao Jaguarundi (brown jaguarundi) *Gao Poodle (lavender poodle) *Gao Cardinal (red cardinal) *Gao Shoebill (white spoonbill) *Gao Addax (light brown addax) *Gao Marlin (dark green marlin) *Gao Aye-aye (black aye-aye lemur) *Gao Pika (teal pika) *Gao Blowfish (turquoise blowfish) *Gao Tayra (ebony tayra) *Gao Kingfisher (teal kingfisher) *Gao Coatimundi (beige South American coati) *Gao Duck (green duck) *Gao Spider (purple spider) *Gao Wasp (yellow wasp) *Gao Butterfly (orange butterfly) *Gao Raven (lavender raven) *Gao Arctic (white arctic fox) *Gao Kabuto (crimson rhinoceros beetle) *Gao Woodpecker (yellow woodpecker) *Gao Ratel (indigo honey badger) *Gao Bengal (orange tiger) *Gao Kinkajou (amber kinkajou) *Gao Takin (ochre takin) *Gao Gerenuk (tan gerenuk) *Gao Sealion (dark gray sea lion) *Gao Magpie (black magpie) *Gao Bharal (steel blue bharal) *Gao Proboscis (mahogany proboscis monkey) *Gao Barbary (amber Barbary sheep) *Gao Hartebeest (slate hartebeest) *Gao Dhole (orange dhole) *Gao Flying Fish (periwinkle flying fish) *Gao Snapper (dark green alligator-snapping turtle) *Gao Baboon (red baboon) *Gao Seahorse (lavender seahorse) *Gao Dove (gold dove) *Gao Narwhal (white narwhal) *Gao Barracuda (cyan barracuda) *Gao Octopus (purple octopus) *Gao Llama (beige llama) *Gao Babirusa (slate babirusa) *Gao Secretary (gray secretary bird) *Gao Chinchilla (chartreuse chinchilla) *Gao Potto (amber potto) *Gao Tarsier (gray tarsier) *Gao Bandicoot (vermilion bandicoot) *Gao Galago (lavender galago) *Gao Capybara (taupe capybara) *Gao Beluga (cyan beluga) *Gao Moth (gray moth) *Gao Impala (tan impala) *Gao Stork (white stork) *Gao Marmot (beige marmot) *Gao Siamang (black siamang) *Gao Elephant Seal (dark gray elephant seal) *Gao Manatee (turquoise manatee) *Gao Hyena (gray hyena) *Gao Roadrunner (periwinkle roadrunner) *Gao Termite (white termite) *Gao Shieldbug (steel blue shieldbug) *Gao Silverfish (silver silverfish) *Gao Strider (azure water strider) *Gao Jellyfish (pink jellyfish) *Gao Ostrich (yellow ostrich) *Gao Bighorn (mahogany bighorn sheep) *Gao Yak (yellow yak) *Gao Piranha (red pirahna) *Gao Stick (viridian stick insect) *Gao Wheelbug (teal wheelbug) *Gao Harpy (purple harpy eagle) *Gao Gavial (olive gavial) *Gao Sea Otter (teal sea otter) *Gao Mudskipper (brown mudskipper) *Gao Shrew (burgundy shrew) *Gao Quokka (orange quokka) *Gao Uakari (yellow uakari) *Gao Dodo (lilac dodo) *Gao Swift (celadon swift) *Gao Sabertooth (vermilion sabertooth tiger) Category:Arsenal